1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact golfing tool, particularly a multipurpose golfing tool.
2. The Prior Art
Golfers often require one or more tools for cleaning golf club faces and grooves of, e.g. dirt and grass, for repair of ball marks on a green, for divot replacement and the like. Several prior art tools have been proposed for these purposes. See for examples U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,987 to Dikoff (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,650 to Madock (1991).
The first reference discloses a relatively complex golf tool with moving parts and pointed projections, including sharp tip 54 for cleaning grooves in golf club faces.
The second reference discloses a more simplified tool, having prongs at one end with a row of bristles at the other end, for club face groove cleaning. These bristles add a complexity to the manufacture of such tool. Such bristles can weaken with use and fail to dislodge stubborn deposits from the club face due to bristle flexure.
The above references are typical of the prior art; they are complex of construction, have bristle flexure or have pointed projections that render them unsuitable for carrying in or retrieving from, a pocket.
Accordingly there is a need and market for an effective, non-pointy, golfing tool of uncomplex construction that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a golfing tool of uncomplex and streamlined design, that is highly effective in cleaning golf club faces, cleaning the cleated soles of golf shoes, divot replacement and the like, that is of uncomplex and durable construction.